


I‘m not like them

by tschennie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Destiel One Shot, First Kiss, Fluff, High School AU, High school Jock!Dean, High school Nerd!Castiel, M/M, Supernatural AU - Freeform, boyslove, mentions of Sam Winchester - Freeform, supernatural high school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 00:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13915146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tschennie/pseuds/tschennie
Summary: „,I‘m not like them.’ he said determinedly looking him in the eye. The smaller boy tried to avoid the eye contact. He felt uncomfortable and scared of the other boy, he was completely intimidated by just knowing who the other belonged to.“Good things can happen when you decide to study instead of go partying with your friends.





	I‘m not like them

A head with dark blonde stubbly but still soft hair was lifted from the table as the noisy school bell rang through the halls and classes. Sleepy green eyes looked around trying to focus on what was happening and wake up. „Hey Dean, you in for another trip across town tonight? You know, the usual, bars, chicks the good stuff.“, a tall guy with dark hair approached the still half asleep boy. „Michael I told you I have to study for that exam tomorrow, my dad‘s gonna kill me if I screw up again.“, Dean sighed, running a hand over his face to wipe part of the tiredness away. „Come on dude we could-„ Michael started again but the green eyed boy cutt him off „No, I‘m sorry but I have no choice. My dad‘s already raging like the living hell whenever I get home with a bad grade. I‘ll join in next week.“ With that said he pushed himself into a standing position, grabbed his bag and left the classroom, leaving a sighing Michael behind. 

Dean arrived at the library at 6pm. He chose a late hour so no one he knew could possibly notice and distract him from studying.   
Sighing he dropped his books on the low table in front of one of the comfortable but old looking leather armchairs. He definitely had a thing for rather old-fashioned stuff so everyday he drove his 67 Impala to school wearing his worn out leather jacket on top of a plaid unbuttoned shirt. And to his very own pleasure the girls seemed to approve of his vintage attire.   
He let himself flop into the soft red leather and leaned back, preparing himself for what was to come before actually starting burying his nose in his books.   
The library was surprisingly full even at this late hour but unlike other well visited places it was really quiet. Probably thanks to the nice but strict lady at the front desk who‘d shush anyone who talked too loudly.   
„Is this seat taken?“ Dean suddenly heard a nice deep voice that‘s sound alone almost made him shiver and when he looked up he felt like a bullet was shot right through his neck, cutting off every way of receiving air and slowly suffocating him. Dean was usually the guy to keep calm and to play it cool whatever happened but at this very moment he was afraid those almost impossible blue eyes would see him trembling under their intense but innocent gaze. While staring at these breathtaking diamonds he noticed a slight shade of pink spreading beneath them and ever so slightly came back to reality.   
„Yes sure.“ he said and took his bag he had carelessly thrown on the chair next to his.   
A corner of the boys mouth pinched up a little showing a shy smile before he sat down on the now empty chair. Dean couldn’t help but stare at him, examining his features and holy mother of god this boy was down right gorgeous. His sharp jaw, the soft skin almost glowing with a healthy tan and his dark strands of hair messily pointing in all directions. He wore a pair of big black glasses, perfectly framing his beautiful eyes making them look like paintings in an art exhibition, as well as a dark blue sweater vest on top of a white shirt along with dark blue pants. As far as Dean could tell from just staring at the sitting boy he was slightly smaller than himself. Suddenly all regrets about denying Michael‘s offer faded away because doing so and deciding to study had given him an opportunity to see an angel live and in color.  
„Hey what‘s your name?“ the green eyed asked curiously. The boy looked up, obviously startled by Dean‘s sudden try to develop a conversation and blushed as he noticed Dean‘s intense stare. „C-Castiel.“ he stuttered nervously pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Castiel? He had heard that name before. Could it be that this was the nerd his friends where constantly making fun of? This actual beauty?   
„What‘s yours?“ Castiel asked snapping Dean out of his thoughts back to reality. „Dean“ he mumbled suddenly unsure if Castiel had heard about him before as well.   
The boy suddenly turned pale, even the slight smile fading from his lips. Damn he had.   
„D-Dean Winchester?“ he stuttered, clenching his hands. Dean didn‘t respond at first but then he slowly nodded. Even though he didn‘t look up at Castiel but instead focused on his knees, he heard the boy taking a sharp breath before slowly lifting himself from the chair. „I-I‘ll just-„ he mumbled, voice breaking and obviously drenched in fear. Before he could run away whatsoever Dean grabbed his arm, not capable of allowing this beautiful being to run off like that. He could feel him tremble under his grip and when he looked up stunning blue eyes looked at him, wide in fear, afraid of what the jock would do to him. Dean knew about what his friends had already done to Castiel. They talked about it, they praised one another for a good prank on the nerd, they laughed about him and Dean sat there, not saying a word but secretly being disgusted. He‘d never been like this. In fact his little brother Sammy had once been a victim of guys like them and he knew how he felt back then. But he also knew Sammy was strong, probably stronger than every other kid or teenager and he could tell by the look in Castiels eyes that he wasn‘t nearly as strong as Sam. And he felt terrible for him.   
„I‘m not like them.“ Dean said determinedly looking Castiel in the eye. The smaller boy tried to avoid the eye contact. He felt uncomfortable and scared of the other boy, he was completely intimidated by just knowing who Dean belonged to.   
The green eyed on the other hand just wanted to cup Castiels flushed cheeks in his hands and kiss those tempting pink lips, but he knew he couldn’t so he instead put his hand on Castiel‘s shoulder, the other one still holding his wrist tight, carefully squeezing it.   
„You don‘t have to be afraid of me, trust me I‘m nothing like them.“ he said calming a pleading look in his eyes.   
Castiel looked at him, a wary expression on his face but seemed to relax a little anyway. He nodded slowly and slid down on his chair again but keeping a stiff position, always ready to run away if needed. Dean sighed and flopped back in his own chair running his hand over his face. „You know, I‘m hanging around with them because they‘re my teammates and we just happen to get along somewhat. I don‘t approve of what they‘re doing to others and I‘ll never join doing that.“ he explained looking at the pile of books in front of him. Castiel was silent and the silence continued for what seemed like an eternity until he finally raised his voice. „Biology hu? Do you need any help with that?“   
Dean lifted his head, looking at the dark haired boy in surprise. „You mean you would-?“ he started and Castiel nodded. „Woah that would be awesome buddy!“ Dean called out a big smile spreading across his face which Castiel returned in a shyer, more hidden manner. But Dean saw it. The little tilt of the corners of his mouth, his lips stretching slighty and just this little, fairly unnoticeable smile made his heart pound in his chest. What on earth was this guy doing to him?

They had been studying for 2 hours now and Dean started to get the hang of it. „And that‘s basically produced right here.“ Cas explained gesturing to one point on his lower abdomen. In a cartoon you would’ve seen Dean with big eyes and ears now before cramping down into a sly expression. „Where?“, he put his hand on the part of his body Castiel just talked about pretending not to understand what the other boy meant, „Here? I can‘t feel anything, is it really here?“ Cas frowned before placing his own hand on the spot Dean just touched. „Yes it‘s right there, you maybe have to press a little mo-” his head turned bright red when he looked up to Dean‘s cocky grin and realized what he was actually doing. He immediately backed away and covered half of his face with his hand. „I see now, thanks Cas.“ Dean purred keeping the naughty look on his face.   
Castiel blushed even more at the sound of Dean calling him ‚Cas‘, his heart racing in his chest. He tried to calm himself down till he felt a breath on his ear „Mind also showing me my navicular fossa?“ Dean whispered huskily sending shivers through Cas‘ whole body. He froze completely unable to focus on what to do. Dean presumed he‘d probably gone too far as he noticed the other boy‘s stiffness.  
„Hey sorry buddy I didn‘t mean to intimidate you.“ he said with a small sigh escaping his lips.   
Cas remained unmoving, still shocked from what Dean had asked him and what it might mean. He fought several inner fights with himself about if the handsome guy next to him had actually meant it, if he did that to a lot of people and whether he should actually accept the offer. Dean was indeed attracting him a lot. Castiel had seen him on the school ground a few times, always admiring his stunning being but had never had the courage to even get close to the guy. There were his friends for one who kept him away from Dean but also his own shyness. He, being mocked and called names, had developed a quite low self esteem. Someone like Dean who could possibly have anyone he wanted would only laugh about the boy with the big glasses. Just the thought of it hurt Castiel, Dean‘s condescending smile had left deep cuts in his heart even though all of it had just been imaginary.   
But the real Dean was different. He didn‘t seem like the other jocks, in fact he seemed somewhat kind and nervous himself and Castiel was willing to give in right then and there but he was afraid. Afraid of being left after growing to adore the other boy even more. Afraid of being just someone to toy with. Afraid of not being the only one for the green eyed when he was everything and more to him.   
„Cas are you ok? Come on I‘m sorry I just- I don‘t even know what I thought I was- well somehow-„ Dean mumbled after shaking Castiels shoulder, ripping him away from his thoughts and back into reality. And the moment he locked eyes with those green orbs looking at him concerned he decided that whatever Dean‘s intentions were and even if this was just a game to him, no matter how much he fought with himself in the end he couldn’t resist. Dean’s eyes widened as the black haired boy grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him closer. Electric sparks went through every cell of his body when he felt the gap between them close and soft lips move on his own. His eyes fluttered shut and he leaned in deeping the kiss. His hands found their way into Cas‘ hair and on his cheek. The smaller boy let out a gasp which Dean used to boldy let his tongue slide into Castiels mouth.   
They were both panting slightly when they parted trying to breathe in fresh air after sharing some for what felt like an eternity but still not long enough. Castiels eyelids were fluttering, slowly revealing the bright blue, now sparkling orbs under his dark lashes. His cheeks were tainted in a dark red, just like Dean‘s. They locked eyes with one another examining the beautiful sight in front of them, gazing into each others glowing eyes.   
And both knew, these sparks they‘d both felt tangling all over their skin as they touched, the warmth they were flooded with as they locked lips, the butterflys running riot in their stomachs, they knew that just this one time wasn‘t enough.   
That they could never get enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this was my first fanfiction/one shot in english I guess >~< Please excuse some mistakes I‘m not a native emglish speaker.  
> But anyway thank you for reading this and I hope you at least liked it a little! :D


End file.
